In Pursuit Of Magic
by ImagineDragonzzz
Summary: Due to having not expected the unexpected, the Game Makers have had to put The 74th Annual Hunger Games on hold. As the tributes come together, they find themselves having to form one big group. One certain Career Tribute has eye on the Girl On Fire, whilst there's an unexpected Foxface/Marvel shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**IN PURSUIT OF MAGIC**

_OK, just saying I do not own The Hunger Games, or anything in connection to it!_

_This is a cheeky little Catoniss ship, please just go with it! Read and review please!_

_Other shippings too by the way! Just saying if the format is funny, don't bite my head off,_

_I'm just having a few issues with my stupid laptop!_

CHAPTER 1 - Skin Deep

It was on the second day, not long after the fireball attack actually. The announcement had been pretty

muffled and at times wasn't clear. However, one part of it was as clear as crystal: "H-Having not expected

the u-u-unexpected, t-this year's G-Games have been put on hold." There had been an eery silence

after that, it seemed to ring out in the forest around them. Even at the Cornucopia, things had come to a

total stand still. However, some tributes were very much so unconvinced to say the least. The Careers

spent all afternoon stomping through the arena. They found several tributes, making quick, light work of

it, almost experimental, because after every time they killed a tribute, there was no canon. Marvel had

speared the boy from three; no canon. Clove had stabbed the girl from nine at least nine times, ironically;

no canon. Eventually, the four of them plus Peeta made their way back irritatedly to the Cornucopia,

were they flung their weapons down in pure frustration. None of them spoke to each other for the rest of

the day. They sat separately staring out either to the lake or to the forest. The only time that they

communicated in any way was when they happened to walk up simultaneously to the pile of supplies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katniss and Rue had been hiding up in a tree, strapped in with rope. Neither of them knew what to make

of the announcement, but Katniss being Katniss had her suspicions. She thought it was a trap, and since

now her main mission was protecting Rue, she didn't want to carelessly walk around. That was the

equivalent of welcoming death, with open arms no less! However, after a while, both girls became hungry.

If they stayed up in that tree and decided to starve that was also the equivalent of greeting death with a

cheerful smile. So Katniss set up a trap, caught a rabbit and cooked it. Rue ate mot of the food, in honesty.

Her ally didn't mind; she just thought if it were her little sister, she would die for her. After a while, the two

started walking through the arena, Katniss in front, Rue ever so slightly behind, almost side by side, even.

They tread cautiously jumping or flinching at any sudden sound or movement. Eventually, they made it to

the end of the forest, a few yards away from the Cornucopia, where they observed the Careers and Peeta

sitting miserably and bored at various positions. Then Peeta, who had clearly been looking out for

katniss, noticed the two girls and ran to them. Katniss defensively hugged Rue closely, before the petite

girl moved behind her. Apart from a small dagger, Katniss was totally defenceless. She held it in front of

her gripping it tightly. Peeta, on reaching them, put his hands up in a sign of defeat or surrender. "Look,

Katniss," he began, a little breathlessly, "I know, I do know what you're thinking right now." She scowled

at him. He continued. "Honestly, I was just doing it to protect you, to steer them away from you, I promise."

The thing that Katniss disliked about Peeta was how genuine and likeable he seemed to be; it was

almost impossible to hate or disbelieve him. Katniss sighed in defeat, "I knew that I guess," she admitted.

Slowly and cautiously, little Rue began to come out from behind, standing next to her ally. She took her

by the hand. The tow girls slowly stepped out from the forest and into the centre field of the arena. Peeta

wasn't sure where to look until Katniss smiled at him. This was new to both tributes. The sensation of it,

however, was surprisingly warm and comforting. Together, the three of them walked back to the

Cornucopia. It was only when they walked up to the supply pile that the Careers woke up from their

individual day dreams. They looked startled, they automatically reached for their weapons - as was in

their muscle memory and hardwired into their DNA - and stood up to attention, like the perfect little

Peacekeepers they were. "What the hell, Loverboy?" Cato demanded. Peeta turned to him defiantly. "My

name is Peeta," he said with an ounce of tiredness and irritation in his voice, "Peeta Mellark, at your

service." He turned away but then back again to add. "From District 12." The other Careers for the first

time ever were stumped; they stood gawping at him with open mouths and shocked expressions, partly

for the fact that a mere tribute from twelve insulted the leader of their pack, but probably that it was a mere

tribute from twelve who said it. Even Cato didn't know how to react. Generally he would've gutted the kid

before he could make it to the supply pile. However, he couldn't. His face didn't read anger, it read shock.

Katniss found this whole scenario amusing as her lips curved up into a neat smile. After another

awkward silence, everyone having to tolerate each other, went to sleep, separately, except for Katniss,

Rue and Peeta,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, a certain pair of solitary tributes happened to stumble across each other. Foxface,

who had previously had nothing to do with anyone, for the first time decided to speak to another living

tribute. Despite her superior intelligence, even she could not decipher whether the announcement was

some kind of set up to bring everyone together for a full on battle. But then, judging by the fearful voice

of Claudius Templesmith and the muffled back ground sound effects, it could easily be that the Games

were off. Either way, she was bracing herself for the speakers to come on, laughter echoing throughout

the arena exclaiming "Just kidding! Let the games re commence!" But it had been a day since the

announcement and nothing. No parachutes, no canons and decomposing bodies. The Careers must

have been out in full force yesterday as some of the bodies were horribly mutilated. But there had been

no hovercraft to pick them up. Yep, something was definitely up alright. And it seemed Thresh could also

sense this. The two didn't know whether to run in opposite directions or stay together. "Er, erm," Foxface

stuttered. Thresh let go of the grip he had on that silver, vicious sword; he thought that might be freaking

her out a bit, considering it didn't look as if she had any weapon on her. "Allies?" Thresh asked, a little

nervously. He reckoned that if the Games were really off that with his strength and her intelligence they

would be able to survive well together. She searched his face, looking for any signs of deceit. As far as

she was concerned, she found none. So the two of them walked together. It was awkward at first, but then

they began to explain pleasantries and talk about their time in the arena so far, the training sessions and

the other tributes. Foxface's district partner was already dead. Thresh's partner was Rue. As they walked

they began to talk more about their personal lives back home. Thresh learned that Foxface had a large

family who were all as equally clever as herself, and whom she would quickly volunteer for if any of them

were Reaped. She also admitted she respected Katniss for what she had done for her sister and that

she personally didn't believe she would win, but would try to hold up for as long as she could. Thresh

said he had a smaller family by comparison. He worked for a living, and didn't really have any hobbies

or interests as everyone was so poor. He even said that his twelve year old district partner and her

siblings had to work. Eventually, the pair made it to the clearing. They eyed the sight before them cautiously.

There dead ahead was the Cornucopia, at the head a huge pile of supplies, and nearer to the lake were

the four Careers, nearer to the back of the Cornucopia were the tributes from twelve it seemed and… Rue?

Thresh lead Foxface out of the forest and into the open space to begin walking towards his tribute partner.

"Thresh!" Rue cried out as she pointed towards him, a huge smile on her face. She quickly got up and

darted off towards him. Katniss and Peeta turned and stood up, looked at each other and then slowly

followed her. They smiled a little. Foxface did the same behind Thresh. But what Foxface saw next almost

broke her heart: Thresh laughed and ran towards Rue. When they met, she hugged him as he spun her

round and round. The pair were smiling and laughing. Even Katniss, who had become amazing at

hiding her emotions, nearly lost a tear. Peeta and Katniss acknowledged Foxface who was standing

timidly opposite them. She shyly returned the smile they gave her and joined them. Rue pulled Thresh

over to where they were sitting. Even Foxface let out a laugh at this! They all sat together. Thresh

noticed how the four Careers were sitting gloomily together, watching the whole situation. However, they

weren't talking to one another and looked pale and tired. "So," Rue piped up, "we gonna ask them to

sit with us?" Her huge brown eyes looked innocently at the older tributes. They all looked at each other

warily at each other. Foxface bit her lip anxiously. Peet and Katniss looked at each other. Thresh

kept his head down. "Sure," said Peeta, "what the hell?" They all looked at him, a little shocked that he

had agreed to inviting them over. With that, Katniss stood up, threw her hands up in exasperation, then

went over to four Careers who looked small, more subdued and even timid as Katniss stood towering

over them. She sighed. "Look," she began, "you guys don't like us that much and we don't really like

you. But by popular vote, everyone wants you to join us." She said it almost expressionless except with

a hint of sarcasm. The four kids, as that was what they were technically, looked up at her. They all had

dark circles beneath their eyes, drooping, pale skin, and blank eyes, all the sparkle and excitement

drained out of them. They all looked to Cato, but he didn't seem to hold any more authority over them.

Instead he looked to his district partner Clove. With that, so did Glimmer and Marvel. To Katniss' surprise,

Clove took out her knives and weaponry from inside her jacket and through them down in defeat before

making her way over to the group, a blank expression over her face. Marvel and Glimmer followed suit,

before Cato did the same. The four of them looked more human, and more like teenagers than they did

before. However, they looked more like they'd been at a whole week party and come back with thudding

hangovers. They sat awkwardly among the group, not looking at everyone. It was Peeta who broke the

silence first. "Well, um, since we're obviously going to be here for a while, we might as well get to know

each other a bit, like names for anyone who's unsure and districts; maybe a little bit about ourselves, too?"

The Careers looked up with almost horrified expressions on their faces, as if Peeta had suggested they

all skinny dip together in the lake! When the realisation of what was happening sunk in, they looked at

each other and shrugged. "Um, okay, I'll go first," Peeta said. "Well, my name is Peeta Mellark from

District 12. I'm a baker's son, I have two brothers and my mother hates me!" They all, minus the Careers

who were avoiding eye contact, looked empathetically at him then. Katniss knew that alright! She went

next: "I'm Katniss, also from 12. I live with my mother, my sister Prim who I volunteered for, and my father

died in a mine explosion. My best friend is called Gale, and he's my hunting partner. Oh yeah, I like to

hunt." This captured the Careers' attention. "I swear that's illegal," said Marvel, blankly. "Well, Distric 12

is totally different to most districts. Actually, the Peacekeepers are very easy going back home, they

even by my game I catch. I can use a bow and arrow pretty decently, too. Oh, yeah, that was how I got

an 11 in training." So, someone had finally captured the Careers' attention. Rue went next: "My name is

Rue, I'm from District 11. I live with my Mom, Dad and have a lot of brothers and sisters. I have to work

to collect crops and things to help support my family. I really like to sing, particularly to Mockingjays. I

think it's cute how they can repeat exactly what you sing!" Thresh spoke up next. "My name is Thresh,

also from 11, I have a smaller family than Rue's with my grandmother and sister only. But I'm close to

Rue and her family, our district is small enough for that, but also poor enough for that! I also have to work,

in the fields mainly, ploughing and gathering crops so I'm too preoccupied for any hobbies or interests."

Foxface blushed when she realised she was staring intently at him. She cleared her throat and spoke:

"My name is Nina, but because of my looks, my nickname is actually Foxface!" Everyone smiled and

laughed - that was what they'd been secretly calling her for the past few days. "I have a huge family, lots

of siblings who I would happily volunteer for to protect." She said that to Katniss who smiled and nodded.

"I really like intellectual things, like math and science. I like reading, school, things you guys would find

soooo boring!" Everyone laughed again. She actually had a pretty good sense of humour at the end of

the day for someone so quiet. "But I really like running and games, they don't just keep you fit, you learn

to work as a team." Everyone agreed at this, even the Careers, who Foxface noticed had seemed to

relax and were joining in laughing. She smiled at them afterwards. They suddenly looked a little

awkward at this but returned the smile. But now it would be the Careers turn to talk. Marvel cleared his

throat and looked round at everyone with wide eyes, as if they were going to kill him now on the spot.

"Er, I'm Marvel, from District, I will be," he paused, "well, I might be eighteen in three days. I like sport, as

well," he said nodding to Foxface. "particularly rugby and football. I know they're rough games but it

gives me some kind of motivation I guess, too." He said this staring directly at Foxface. She noticed and

blushed slightly. "I'm Glimmer, also seventeen but I'm an August child, so I'll be younger for longer!" she

said towards Marvel, who rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm into fashion, photography, textiles, design, art,

everything colourful and materialistic and things!" She began to smile at this as if it was a sense of

pride she had associating with it all. Clove and Cato looked less comfortable than their fellow Careers.

"Um, well," Clove began, "I'm Clove, fourteen but fifteen in six months time. I don't have many friends back

home in District 2 because I'm always training. It's kind of my hobby, you know? But I like keeping fit, you

know like sports, running, going to the gym" She paused and bit her lip as if deciding whether or not to

continue. But then she did and it was the first time anyone had seen her so vulnerable. "I also like

trampolining and gymnastics, believe it or not." She blushed, a lot. She looked even more adorable than

Rue as she was equally petite and slender. If it weren't for her reputation that is of course. "There was a

huge trampoline back home and when I got bored I'd just go for it. I taught myself flips and things." She

said this with a small smile, and tried to laugh it off as if it was some awkward moment. Then it was

Cato's turn. "Erm," he began, "I'm Cato. I'm eighteen. I live in District 2. I was actually Clove's training

partner because she's better than most of the girls in our district and partners have to be boy/girl. We're

from the same village in the District." He swallowed nervously before continuing. "I like training. I like

working out. I also care for my family a lot and if I don't become a Victor I'll most likely become a Peace-

keeper." That was it then. Everyone began to talk together. Socializing and laughing. The atmosphere

softened, and as it got darker and glistening stars began to twinkle, Peeta made a fire. And everyone

shared the supplies. Katniss then noticed a deer, a real deer, had wondered into their midst. Peeta

nudged her and pointed, everyone wanted to know what he was pointing at. Katniss quickly collected

the bow and arrows, and made her way over to it. She shot it straight in the eye and brought it back. After

Foxface and Peeta helped her prepare it, they cooked it and ate. Everyone was starving. Of course, no

one trusted everyone entirely due to the circumstances, but everyone was beginning to get along. It

was only when everyone decided to get to sleep that Peeta noticed how Foxface had taken her long

auburn hair down and was tossing it occasionally like Glimmer did at her interview and was sitting

between Marvel and Thresh, laughing with them and chatting absentmindedly. It was also then that

Katniss noticed cat staring straight at her before winking at her before sliding into a sleeping bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**IN PURSUIT OF MAGIC**

_Thanks for the positive reviews guys! _

_Hope you like the next chapter!_

CHAPTER 2 - A Bird In The Hand

The following morning, all tributes seemed surprisingly well rested. Since the Game Makers were

not controlling the times of day, everyone got at least a decent eight hours sleep. Not to mention the

fact that no one was really anticipating somebody about to slit their throat as they slept. No one except

Katniss. Despite the events of the previous evening, she still was unsure, and as years of experience

had taught her, she didn't trust many people. Gale and Prim obviously, and Rue in recent days, but not

her Mother or Peeta, maybe Haymitch a bit. Effie didn't really count as such; she was as dumb as wood!

However, Cinna - now there was a real human adult who she could relate to and in return could

easily relate to her.

But there was one other person, who like her, didn't utterly trust this whole situation: Cato. He had learnt

from years of training three things. 1) Wear a mask - never let people know how you feel. 2) Don't feel

emotion - emotions make you weak. 3) Don't trust anyone - this is when people can take advantage of

you the most, because you're at your weakest when most trusting. Also, it was his natural hunter's

instinct. He observed that the open space around him was fairly wide, and since the games were on

hold and no one seemed to be around, he took it as red that he could go for a run, like he did every morn-

ing before training back in District 2. It was routine for him, and Cato was somebody who liked a routine,

he liked structure. Some could say he was born a specialist; he knew what he liked and liked what he

knew. That was using weaponry, always aimed to kill. He moved quickly and delicately so as not to

disturb anyone in case they thought he was about to massacre everyone. He took off swiftly, not wearing

his coat as the weather was of more natural temperature, not fixed for the Games. It was actually quite

warm, but it wasn't too hot; perfect running weather. After he'd ran about two or three miles, he

noticed movement in the trees above him. Shit, he thought. He was unarmed. God, please don't be a

tribute, he pleaded to himself. For once in his life Cato was defenceless and vulnerable, and while he

wasn't scared - he never was - he was alarmed. However, he then noticed the dainty figure who was

causing the leaves to ruffle was swiftly climbing down the tree, bow and arrow slung over their shoulder.

He then noticed the black top and trousers, the long, dark brown plait: it was Katniss. Relief washed over

him. But then he realised that she had weaponry and he didn't. He stood up straight, clenched his fists

and blanked his face of emotion. When katniss saw him though, she didn't seemed fazed at all.

"Morning," she said dryly, almost irritatedly. He was perplexed. "Morning," he replied equally as dryly.

He noticed that there was a pile of game by the bottom of the tree which Katniss was struggling to

pick up and carry properly. Cato watched as she bent over to pick them up. Hey, just cause he's a

Career did not differentiate himself from other normal eighteen year old guys. He had to admit it, she

was attractive for a girl from District 12. The majority had been much too thin and gaunt, probably from

the lack of food the received, and the high amounts of poverty. He was slightly aware though that some

from that district were a little more well off than others but not like he and the other Careers were.

But Katniss seemed well built, yet feminine, resourceful and pretty. She wasn't a Glimmer and from

how he'd seen her behave last night, she wasn't a Foxface either. However, there was something

about her; the long cascading hair which flowed effortlessly over her shoulders, the tanned skin,

the smoky grey eyes. He thought that there might've been a hint of perfection within her. Even her

complexion was flawless, free from teenage imperfections and naturalistic. After a while of studying her

attractive features and quite nice ass, he decided to go over and help her out a bit. She was a little

startled at first when he picked up a 100 pound deer and slung it over his shoulders. She managed

with the two birds and rabbit though. "Thank you," she said not knowing where to look. She'd noted

how his muscles rippled a little when he picked up the deer and how his shirt had grown a little worn

since the Games began, allowing his chiselled abs to show through slightly. Katniss swallowed

awkwardly, wiped the though from her mind and began to walk back to the Cornucopia. "Liked what

you saw," Cato yelled teasingly back at her. She turned suddenly to see him wearing his trademark

smirk before making a "tcsh" sound and walking off. It wasn't long before he was at her side with

the deer casually over his right shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you volunteer?" asked Katniss, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between

them. Cato looked perplexed. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Katniss

shot him a deadpan look, before rolling her eyes. "I mean, why - did - you - volunteer?" she said

slowly, clearly mocking him and treating him as if he were a mental defect. He snickered at this.

"Well, it's all for the glory, the fame," he explained casually, "you know, like bringing pride and

honour to the district. Really Katniss, do they not teach you about the other districts at school?" he

smirked. There was a pause. "I don't really go to school," Katniss said. "What, they don't teach you?"

Cato asked, shocked. "Jesus, how primitive is it out there in 12?" Katniss shot him a disgusted

look. "Christ, trust you to be the ignorant one," she growled, "funnily enough when you're

starving the first question running through your mind is not 'when is that assignment due?' or 'where

did I put my History of Panem workbook?' If you're starving, you're too ill too think, you need food

and want to live. I had to help my district when they needed it. Because unlike people like you, we

really have to work," she said as defensive as ever. Cato saw the spark in her eyes when Katniss

spoke about her district. It was pride. He knew what that felt like, it was how he had felt in representing

his district. "Alright, alright," he cried, "no need to bought my head off! I get it, Districts 2 and 12 are

obviously two different worlds." "You have know idea," Katniss sighed. The pair walked on in silence

for a bit, until a breeze began to hit them. "I knew that nice weather wouldn't last," cat murmured.

"Hmm," said Katniss, "it was so nice. It reminded me of back home, you know sitting in the woods

with my friend eating the game we'd caught." Cato raised an eyebrow. "The woods? In 12?"

Katniss realised what she'd said and guessed that cat being from 2 wouldn't quite comprehend it.

"Oh yeah, Gale and I would sneak out into the woods to hunt. The fence was very rarely on. Sometimes

at night to protect us from bears and things, but not in the day time," she explained. Cato nodded. "you

know, although I may appear like a jerk and arrogant to District 12, but it's only cos I don't understand

it. I mean, if we did that, like relaxing in any way we'd be punished or expelled from the academy."

Katniss wasn't really surprised at the harsh rules, she knew it was the Peacekeepers main district, so

it would naturally be pretty tough. She knew that in order for Cato and Clove to have turned out the way

they had, it was probably due to the way they were drilled at home. She couldn't imagine Prim being

taught to be a killer. It was purely out of the question. "How hard do they work you?" Katniss asked,

softening her tone. He looked at her and smiled mischievously. "Hard!" he whispered. But what he did

now startled her. He pushed her up to a tree, causing her to drop her game and bow and arrows. He

held her arms above her hand with one firm hand, pressing himself up against her. With his free hand,

he dropped the deer, and untied her hair, running his fingers through it. Katniss pushed herself out

of his grip slightly to shake her hair so it rested more comfortably and easily over her shoulders. Her

breathing had hitched slightly and she was trying desperately to keep it steady. Cato smirked at this.

He liked her like this, more vulnerable and under his control. That was most likely why he liked

killing - it gave him a sense of power. But he could see something in Katniss' eyes, similar to when

she showed pride in her district but different; excitement. It got him equally excited. He pressed up

against her, digging his erection into her tummy. He forgot how much taller he was than her - again

power, it gave him a sense of power. Katniss had given off a kind of innocence and purity, but she'd be

lying if she wasn't equally tuned on and right now, she couldn't care if she hadn't done it and was still

a virgin. But what excited her even more was the fact that she'd barely known this guy for long,

but felt some kind of weird attraction. She'd only felt it once, when she and Gale had gone swimming

in the lake in the middle of the forest, and he's taken his shirt off. She hadn't blushed or giggled

like most of the other girls would've in their district. After all he was very good looking, with toned abs

and muscular arms. That feeling was lust, desire. It wasn't really love as such. Maybe brotherly or

sisterly, she wasn't sure. But that was how she felt right now with Cato, not really the brother/sister

love, but definitely the lust and desire bit. He stared deeply into her eyes, reading them as best he

could. But wanting to hurry things up a bit, Katniss took the lead and kissed him, deeply. He was

taken aback by this but eventually closed his eyes and kissed back. He unpinned her arms, so that

they could snake around his neck and play and grab at his hair. His arms took her waist pulling

her close to him. Their tongues danced for dominance, and occasionally he would bite her lip, earning

him a moan from her. After a while, katniss moved her mouth to his neck where she sucked and bit.

Occasionally he would moan as well. Katniss had never done this before, she could only do what she'd

heard other girls back home doing with their boyfriends. However, she seemed to be doing alright,

particularly as she'd noticed the pressure and hardness digging into her stomach. She pulled away. He

looked down at her. Her lips were puffy and looked fuller, her face was flushed and her hair was wild

and loose. He saw in her eyes what she saw in his - lust, want, pure desire. No love, just the need for

contact. Both their eyes were dark. But to his surprise, as he leant in to kiss him, she gracefully slid out

of his hold to pick up her bow and arrows and the game, except the deer, which she expected him to

carry. He did, but with a raised eyebrow and confused expression. As she was about to walk off, Katniss

turned to cat, smiled at him and then sashayed off, swaying her hips a little, swinging her free arm and holding

the game with one hand over her shoulder. He quickly followed after her, his length smaller and his

composure once again in tact. The two of them didn't speak, but they laughed all the way back. In a crazy

way they now had a relatable understanding towards each other. They had found someone to trust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On returning to the Cornucopia, Cato and Katniss found everybody to be awake, sitting round a small

campfire, eating and chatting without a care in the world. "Katniss!" Rue called out, waving with a huge

smile on her face. Everyone saw the unlikely pair walking towards them, waving and smiling. Most of

the kids raised an eyebrow or smirked, others just smiled politely. But then everyone saw the game

Katniss had collected. "Ah, no way!" Marvel exclaimed, "that will do us well for later!" Katniss giggled, a

sound she wasn't sure if she was too comfortable with. "Do you only ever think with your stomach?" she

laughed. That set everyone off, particularly Glimmer, Cato and Clove, who knew this to be the case. It

was weird how everyone who were once at loggerheads, ready to kill each other at any moment had

bonded so quickly. Cato and Katniss sat down and began to eat. That was when Katniss caught a glimpse

of a purple mark forming on his neck. She knew what it was and knew that she'd caused it alright. She

blushed and hoped that no one would've noticed. No one seemed to. After they'd eaten, Thresh spoke up.

"So guys, what about the weapons?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at the huge pile of vicious looking

knives and swords, lying in a heap not far from the supplies pile. "Well, we shouldn't get rid of them, just

in case anything happens, and I need to catch game, because when the supplies run out, we might be a

little bit screwed," said Katniss. Everyone agreed, but then Peeta said something which alarmed everybody.

"But Katniss, that's all well and good, but we're in an arena - even the game will run out eventually, and

there already may not be much left here. It's not like in some years where you see wild boars, grizzly bears

and mountain lions creeping around the place. If we don't get out of here quickly we could starve, and

since no one has sent a hovercraft to collect us, who knows how long we could be here," he explained.

Everyone looked at each other. He was right of course, and God knows what could happen then!

But for now, everyone would have to ration like mad and get cleaned up. So they all went over to the lake to

wash. The boys hung back from the girls who were pouring iodine tablets into it to be safe; no one knew if

the Game Makers were pumping the stuff in to keep the water pure and safe - probably not.

Suddenly, the boys ran up behind the girls and pushed each one in. They were laughing uncontrollably,

before taking off their shirts and pants and jumping in with them. Everyone splashed each other

lawfully, swimming around, doing handstands, ducking each other under. That's when Cato got an idea.

He stood up in front of Katniss blocked her escape paths, grabbed her waist and hoisted her into the air.

He instructed her to put her arms out in front of her like she was flying and hold all her weight, curving

her back slightly. She was nervous, being high up in foreign waters. Thresh did the same for Rue who

began giggling and screaming in total delight. Thresh moved closer to Cato so that the two girls could high

five. But then, on putting the girls down, they saw something that totally surprised everyone. Marvel was

holding Foxface the same way, before she pushed him down and the two crashed into the water, causing

a great splash. On coming up again, the two laughed and then kissed of all things! Everyone watched,

somewhat delightedly others baffled, but friendly and not jealous in any way. Glimmer then sauntered

over to the group - well swam - sauntered anyway - and said quietly so that the two main love birds couldn't

here her : "I think my work here is done!" Clove giggled, something not many people in the group had

heard before and said, "Oh I should've known that you'd have been behind this!" Everyone laughed, grabbing

Marvel and Foxface's attention; they both looked awkwardly at each other, then the others before everyone

fell back laughing. The atmosphere was so chilled and laid back that it was at moments like this that every

one just wanted to stay like this, but they all knew that they'd have to leave before madness or starvation

kicked in - it was known to happen in these kind of conditions. But it was put to the backs of everyone's minds

for now. But what surprised everyone even more, was how Cato and Katniss were neck deep in water, her

arms around his neck. They were laughing, he was whispering in her ear and they were occasionally taking

time out for long deep kisses. Despite the excursions in the woods this morning, the pair had felt an even

greater attraction - it wasn't just lust, there was love too. Occasionally he would hoist her up slightly as if

trying to prop her up better in the water around his waist. Glimmer smiled again, "what can I say? I'm a

woman who can multi task and is multi talented!" Everyone laughed, before getting out and onto the grass

to bathe in the hot afternoon sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**IN PURSUIT OF MAGIC**

_Hey! Sorry I haven't written for ayyyges, but I've been competing in Youth Dance England,_

_so I haven't had the time! But I do now, so here it is: chapter 3 at last! Enjoy, oh and please_

_read and review - if it's crap I'll stop, if it's not I'll keep going xxxxxx_

CHAPTER 3 - It's Not The Bark, It's The Bite

Over the following week, everyone forgot the fact that just over two weeks ago, they had never met.

Nor the fact that just over one week, they were mortal enemies and each other's biggest threats. Now

everyone had grown to love each other; they were as good as a family really. There different ages

gave them different statuses within the group, but it wasn't like what it would've been like in an alliance.

There was no leader nor did anyone outrank each other. Everyone had formed an attachment to each

other, but in a twisted way, even to their surroundings.

The Cornucopia had become their house almost; if not it was just the familiar place, the congregational

point! The supplies were surprisingly holding out well. There was more game than everyone had thought,

nothing vicious or dangerous that could threaten their well being, though. Not to mention everyone had

different skills to gather food and fish. The nice thing was there was enough iodine left to keep the water

pure and no one had to take night shifts for the fear of being hunted in the middle of the night. Not to

mention that the nights were no longer as cold anymore because the temperature wasn't being controlled

and tampered with by the Game Makers.

Everyone had gotten to know a hell of a lot about each other. The Careers had finally opened up and let

other people in - something they were strongly advised against. They actually had the most surprising

and interesting secrets. Not all of them particularly nice either. Marvel had told of how his father was killed

in The Hunger Games when he was eighteen. He'd been fooling around with some girl who was a year

younger. He knew that she was pregnant - he was incidentally the only other person that knew - and

realised he loved her, so they dated. But of course they were both still in age of Reaping, although neither

were at a loss because they had both trained from an early age. When the trainers found out his mother

was pregnant, she was forced to stop training for her health but also because she was regarded as a failure.

Luckily, she made it out alive of the Reapings so she could look after her son, but she's never quite been

accepted back into society. The unfortunate thing was that Marvel said his father was in the final two, but was

just too injured by the male tribute from District 2. In fact it was possible that he had already died before his

fellow Career smashed his head open with a rock. That was the year when it had been obscenely hot and

the arena was designed as a ruined city. It had been sandy, dusty with very little shade and too many open

spaces for comfort. However, there were quite a few hiding places, which was why after breaking away from

his alliance, Marvel's father had stayed alive so long - he knew where to look, he had survival smarts, more

so than any other Career had in a long time. But he died anyway.

Glimmer revealed that she honestly had no hidden talents and that she was all talk. She never paid attention

in training because it was not what she wanted. She didn't really want to kill or wield a sword. However, she

liked the fame that came with winning the games, and for that reason, whether or not she could kill efficiently

she would blindly go in and kill anyone that came in contact with her. In this sense she was ruthless. But the

only real talent she had, but had already revealed, was that she could easily manipulate others - she joked

that if she was a born Capitolite she would've become an actress! Her real passion was obviously design and

fashion, not to mention her obsession with glory and materialistic items. This wasn't a surprise to many of the

tributes at all, but what she said next had everyone's stomachs churning. Glimmer explained that the children in

District 1 were given frequent doses of Cannabinol, once or twice every fortnight. She told everyone that it

was an extract of a recreational drug called Cannabis, however it wasn't used for pleasure or to turn the children

into addicts: it was to increase their sexual desire, partly to increase the population, because really glory

hungry parents could have their children sent off to the Capitol or to District Two for even better training if the

district became over populated. But more importantly, the drive was designed to give their children ways to

manipulate others. It made children more eager to seduce and toy with other people's emotions. She said

that she had started receiving the injections of Cannabinol from the age of ten, Marvel at the age of twelve. They

both said that that was why most of the children from their tributes had a certain look to them. It had lightened

their hair and given their eyes a sparkle. Then with the healthy diet and constant training and exercise, they

had grown to look like Gods and Goddesses. But they also said that there are some parents, not many, but some

who don't let their children train or take the doses - the ones who are against the system. You can tell who's

"clean" of Cannabinol because they look more tanned, with less sparkly eyes and complexions less smooth.

This caused the other tributes to stare long and hard at Glimmer and Marvel. Both of them indeed were very

attractive, both with perfect complexions, sparkly green eyes and thick hair. However, it was clear that Glimmer

had undergone this for longer as her hair was much lighter than Marvel's, not to mention she had slightly

milkier skin than he did. But not by much.

Clove went on to explain the brutality of her home district. She said that in order to gain a full time place at the

academy, you had to train between the ages of six and ten before undergoing an assessment at the age of

eleven. She had always been smaller than the other girls, both in height and stature. But she was always quick

and nimble, a good runner. She was often overlooked because of this. She was not considered much of a

looker where her appearance was concerned at her age. She told of how upset she was at the lack of attention

the trainers and other children showed her. In fact, if it wasn't for her sister, she would have been considered a

pretty shit Career. Her sister would sneak her into the training centre at night and teach her how to use all the

weaponry properly, not just telling her to "get on with it." Eventually they found a skill most suited to her: knives.

Eventually, Clove's sister had her throwing knives from different angles, close and far ranges, as well as teaching

to kill efficiently with one of course. She also taught Clove how to throw a knife in such a way that it would lodge

into the target, making it difficult for it to be taken out again, leaving the victim in immense pain and weaken them

severely. But her sister told her not to show her newly found skills until the assessment. Of course, Clove had

also had to help herself, running every day, twice a day - each morning and night - to increase her stamina and

do circuits and rope climbing to make her stronger. Eventually she grew to be lean and quick, not to mention

intelligent. From standing in the shadows for most of her life, she had become good at reading other people.

She slyly noticed their weaknesses and would secretly practise and think up new ways in which to defeat them.

She was well aware of "giving the audience a good show." That was what she would do. The day of assessment

came. All morning Clove said she had acted like a nervous wreck, however she had already learnt how to be

a good actress - technically, she was just acting from previous experience! The first thing she had to do was

wrestle the best of all the female contenders in the group, who outweighed her completely. But because of her

quick nature, Clove dodged her advances, and because of her silent strength, ended up winning the first heat.

She laughed when recalling the look of shock on the trainers' faces. For the rest of the day she avoided

contact with anyone, except to respond to being told she gained the highest marks of the day and would have

a place if she succeeded in the weaponry round. Instead, she worked out at the punch bags and doing rope

climbing, with everyone watching her intently and curiously. Of course she baffled everyone with her lethal

knife skills and earned her place. She was the youngest ever to be put forward to volunteer for the Games at

fourteen.

After this story, everyone noticed the glint in the small girl's eye. It was a tear. It ran slowly down her pale,

freckled cheeks. Katniss thought over what Clove had said about not being considered a looker. They had

undoubtedly been wrong about that too, considering how she had grown to have sharp attractive features

and a slim frame. Not to mention the hair. However, it was seeing her cry, seeing her real human side, the

whole of it as she hadn't quite seen before, which really made her seem beautiful. Katniss noticed how

Peeta was gazing at her, maybe not in a school boy crush kind of way, but one which acknowledged her

lovely appearance. It didn't bother Katniss slightly if he did like Clove though, there was only a two year

difference and of course, she had never really loved him like he confessed he loved her. Not to mention, she

had gotten very close to a certain Career. In fact, it was his story which seemed to strike home to her.

Cato spoke of how he was given multiple steroids to increase his muscle growth and physical strength. He

naturally had good muscle memory and picked things up easily. What the problem was though, was how

when his mother died, his father became an alcoholic. Cato noticed how the addiction had taken hold of

his father. This was a similar addiction that Katniss saw in her mother. But not to drinking or drugs, just to

generally being depressed. So much so that she had neglected her two daughters for a good few years. He

then went on to say how he found the steroids left out, and took some more to enhance his performance. He

gradually became a little more addicted to this. With the physical effects paying off, it also made him more

bloodthirsty. He didn't kill who it was he hurt, he wanted to go into the games, really give the audience a good

show and come home a victor. He wanted to hear his victims scream and beg for mercy, to watch as the last

drops of hope vanished completely as he wanted to kill them one minute before playing with them, pretending

to release them but then pull them back again. He wanted to see the shocked realisation that their life was

over. He enjoyed it. But it was one night, when he arrived home from training for a brief weekend visit, that he

saw a change in his father. He was clean of any alcohol, had a new woman and were both caring for Cato's

younger siblings. The only person that wasn't was Cato. He had unknowingly turned into what his father had

become and this infuriated him. He wanted his father to go back to being an alcoholic so that he had an

excuse to being an addict. He trapped his father in the kitchen, pinned him down to a chair and force fed him

two bottles of vodka until he was nearly red in the face. It was clear that his father must've been sober for a

while now as Cato felt his heart race unevenly and uncontrollably as he struggled for breath, between

choking up his own vomit and dealing with the burning in his throat which he had definitely not missed. It was

then that Cato had met Clove. She understood why he had taken the steroids - to show that he was the best

and to do better than anyone else. She thought how she would've done the same, but she had no turmoils

from home to encourage her into it.

Katniss listened to his story. Luckily, she had never done anything that bad to herself. If anything it was nearly

starving to death and breaking the law to provide for her family. But it wasn't an addiction, it was a necessity.

Not the starvation bit, just the hunting and breaking the law! Now she realised the true extent of

her attraction for Cato - she understood him better than she thought. They had both been through the worst,

both dealing with similar family issues, getting back up again and to try and make something of themselves in

their own individual ways.

And then she saw it. Growing by the side of the Cornucopia, like she had shortly after Peeta had thrown her

the burnt loaves of bread.

It was a dandelion.


End file.
